


Backfire

by lovetaki



Series: A Sweeter Taste [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetaki/pseuds/lovetaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink is being a tease but Aoba decides to take it upon herself to finish things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfire

“You can’t do that...”

Mink smirked at Aoba’s whining, not looking up from her book. It was only moments ago that she had been interrupted from reading the same book as Aoba crawled into bed next to her, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt - _her shirt_.

As revenge for interrupting her, Mink had complied to Aoba’s needs, but only barely. Her hands had explored most of Aoba’s body, from running it over her thighs to under her shirt, fondling the perky mounds. It was only the area that had the most desperate needs did Mink skim over. Aoba’s body was already trembling with anticipation for more, but she could only watch as Mink settled back against her pillow and picked up her book again.

Mink ignored some more of Aoba’s persistent whining, the smirk never disappearing from her face. Only when Aoba had moved and swung her legs over Mink’s own to settle on her knee did she look up from her book. That pout on Aoba’s lips was almost making her lose her own self-control.

“Why don’t you help yourself there? I’m reading.” Mink could feel the wetness upon her bare knee. In all honesty, she wanted to see what Aoba would do. The mere thought of it…

“I _am._ ” Aoba huffed, holding on to her own thighs. Due to the length of the shirt Aoba was wearing, Mink couldn’t see anything but she could feel the subtle movement on her knee as Aoba slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

That was kind of unexpected, but at the same time…

“All right, then.” Mink lifted her book up, but made sure to continue glancing over the pages to watch as Aoba’s face became more flustered the more she grinded upon Mink’s knee.

Casually, she decided to help the process by raising her knee a bit, increasing the pressure in the region.

“H-hey!” Aoba’s hips buckled from the sudden assistance, causing her to pause for a bit as she glared at Mink. She could only smirk back again, lowering her book as her eyes scanned over Aoba’s body, including the unfortunate garment.

“May I have my shirt back?”

Aoba glared at Mink indignantly, unable to believe how she could just sit there and read that dumb book of hers. Although, maybe if Aoba tried hard enough to be sensual in front of her, Mink may give in and help finish her off. It couldn’t hurt to try.

Reaching for the hem of the shirt, she lifted it slowly, making sure to arch her back a bit to display her breasts more as the shirt lifted over it. Delicately, she set the shirt aside, one hand traveling over to one of her breasts, cupping underneath.

“Is that better?” Aoba peered over at Mink with half-lidded eyes, awaiting her reaction as she began to move her hips to grind against Mink’s knee again.

Mink only responded with a slight hum, barely cracking a smirk as she lifted her gaze from her book. Oh, it certainly was _much_ better, but at this point she knew what Aoba is doing. No way she was giving in to the silly game.

However, Aoba was getting way ahead of herself. With the way she continued to grind and touch herself all over, moaning that cute moan of hers, Mink was starting to feel something inside her. She was no longer looking at her book anymore, instead keeping her focus on the lewd figure in front of her, occasionally helping by shifting her knee up and down a bit, which Aoba seemed to enjoy much more.

Not too long after, Aoba tilted her head back as her moans grew louder and she had kept a hand grasped on her breast, the other holding on tight to the bed sheet beside her.

“Mink… please~!” Aoba cried out, but she didn’t stop moving regardless.

Mink had set her book aside already, giving Aoba her complete attention, knee shifting and grinding Aoba at the right spot.

Within moments, Aoba’s body was racked with extreme pleasure as she tensed up, letting out a loud cry that Mink was sure had echoed through the entire place and outside. Then Aoba slumped forward, taking a moment to catch her breath as her hand fell away.

When she looked up at Mink again, she was no longer upset with her. All she could do was crawl toward her, her strength giving out immediately as she fell upon her.

It was quite the perfect position to have fallen on though, as her face was nuzzled right into Mink’s cleavage. She purred into it, lifting her arms a little to pack them at her sides.

“Content?” Mink whispered, and Aoba felt a hand on her head as Mink began to pet her.

“Yeah.” Aoba sighed into her, not wanting to get up anymore. “Do you… need any help though?”

Mink wrapped her arms around Aoba, holding her tightly. Bending her head to Aoba’s, she smiled. “No, I am good.”


End file.
